


Lakeside View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt # 142: Sunshine.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Lakeside View

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt # 142: Sunshine.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lakeside View

~

“What’s that you’re wearing?” asked Albus, staring at Scorpius.

“My swimming costume.” Scorpius coughed. “I burn!” 

“Right. Well, we’ve a family saying. Sun’s out, buns out.” Dropping his towel Albus, wearing only a smirk, sauntered towards the lake. “And you’ll never pull James like that.” 

Cursing quietly, Scorpius Banished his costume and, towel wrapped around his waist, followed Albus out into the sunshine. To his relief, James wasn’t yet at the lake and he managed to get himself situated before he arrived. 

“If I burn I’ll kill you,” he grumbled.

Albus laughed. “Just get Jamie to soothe it for you.”

~

By the time James arrived, Scorpius was relaxed. 

“Started without me, hm?” Dropping his towel unselfconsciously, James smiled easily at Scorpius before picking a spot to recline and sun himself. “This is brilliant,” he said, closing his eyes. “Just what I needed.”

As his eyes roamed over the miles of James’ skin, which was glistening in the sunshine, Scorpius couldn’t disagree. 

“Oi,” whispered Albus beside him. “You’re drooling.” 

Scorpius’ flush had nothing to do with the sun. “Am not.”

“Are, too.” Albus raised his voice. “Think it’s warm enough to swim, Jamie?” 

“Sure. Why?” 

“Scorpius doesn’t want to swim alone.” 

~

“In that case I’m happy to take him,” said James, sitting up. “Ready, Scorpius?”

“You hear that, Scorpius?” Albus’ eyes danced with mischief. “James is happy to _take you_.” 

“Shut it, you arse,” Scorpius hissed as he stood, towel firmly clutched in front of his body. 

James had already started walking towards the lake, and Scorpius couldn’t help but stare at his arse muscles as they moved. Holding his hand up to shade his eyes from the sunshine, he sighed. “Damn.” 

“Go on, then,” said Albus. “Go get him.” 

“I think I will,” said Scorpius, dropping his towel and following. 

~

“For a moment I thought you weren’t going to come.” James squinted against the sunshine, smiling at Scorpius as he waded into the lake. “I’m pretty sure this spot in safe. I haven’t seen any Plimpies here.” 

Scorpius froze. “Plimpies?”

James grinned. “It _is_ a lake. All lakes have some sort of wildlife.” He winked. “If you’re worried, stick close to me.” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Is that a ploy to get close to me?” 

“That depends.” James expression went serious, intent. “Is it working?” 

Scorpius drifted closer. “Maybe.” 

James exhaled. “Then take my hand and I’ll show you wonders.” 

~

Back pressed to James’ chest, Scorpius watched baby Plimpies as they swam in and out of the water plants. The sunshine made the dappled water sparkle like jewels and Scorpius laughed at their antics. “They’re adorable!”

“Not scared of Plimpies anymore?” James asked, his voice soft in Scorpius’ ear. 

Scorpius shivered. “I wasn’t _scared_ before.” 

“Mm hm.” James’ deep laugh sent sparks shooting up Scorpius’ spine. “Admit it, you were scared.” 

“I’ll admit no such thing.” Scorpius huffed. “There’s nothing you can do to scare me, Potter.” 

“Nothing?” James spun Scorpius around to face him. “Wanna bet?” 

Scorpius smirked. “Absolutely.”

~

“You okay?” 

Scorpius, fisting James’ hair, smiled. “Brilliant. And I’m still not scared.” 

James settled between Scorpius’ spread thighs. “I’ve a confession.” 

“Oh?” 

“I was hoping we’d end up like this.” 

Scorpius laughed. “Then I’ve a confession, too. I only came today to seduce you.” 

“Wish I’d known before.” James shook his head. “All this time wasted. Although now I know why Al hasn’t come looking for us.”

“He wouldn’t dare!” 

James rocked against Scorpius. “This also means we have all day to shag out here in the sunshine.” 

Closing his eyes, Scorpius gave himself up to James’ caresses. “Brilliant.”

~


End file.
